Unwittingly in Love
by UnwittinglyInLove
Summary: AU. My name is May Maple. I am twenty-one and am about to embark on the greatest journay I have ever been on... With a little help from my friends and family. Contestshipping! Ash-Misty. Dawn-Paul. Max-OC. Brock-OC.
1. The Wedding

AN: This is my first pokemon fanfic, and since I haven't watched the series in forever, this story will NOT contain any actual pokemon. The main characters in this are the ones listed in the summary, including my two OC's.

DISCLAIMER - I do now own anything Pokemon, except this plot line, and my two OC's.

* * *

It was a cold December evening, and everybody who was relatively close to Ash Ketchem or Misty Waterflower was at the couple's wedding reception, with the party in full swing. Misty, ever the tom-boy had opted for a short, white, cocktail style dress for her reception while her bridesmaids, May Maple, Dawn Boleyn, and Misty's cousin Aqua, were wearing revamped bridesmaid dresses, and in their choice of color. The newly-wed had told each respective bridesmaid to "knock 'em dead, cause I can't as of the minute I say 'I do'" when they were picking out the reception dresses. Aqua had chosen a knee-length, bright green spaghetti strap with an empire waist; Dawn had selected a soft, bubblegum pink halter cocktail with a princess waist; and May had gone with a blood-red, corseted, tulle a-line mini with a sweetheart neckline. So far, however, May wasn't having any fun; yes, she had been honored to be selected as a bridesmaid, and both Dawn and Aqua were becoming close friends, but she just couldn't enjoy herself like they obviously were. Quite frankly, she would rather be sitting in front of her fireplace reading one of her classic novels, than standing by a wall, waiting for someone other than her brother to ask her to dance. What was annoying her, and therefore preventing May from enjoying herself, was that May had seen several of the male guests ogling at her – apparently so had Max, because even while he was enjoying himself with Aqua, none of the guys she had seen eying her, had come up to her! All because of her nineteen year old brother!

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, as it was time for the groom to take off the garter and throw it to the next man getting married. May was so busy ranting to herself about annoying little brothers, however, that she didn't notice her queue to get Ash blindfolded. That is, until Misty yelled, "May Maple, get your skinny ass up here!" With that, May ran to the stage and blindfolded her friend.

"Sorry 'bout that Misty, Ash," May whispered, as she took a microphone from its stand.

Misty chuckled, "It's alright, May. We understand." The newly-wed winked as she sat in her chair as one of her best friends and bridesmaids blindfolded her husband, and instructed him to pull the garter off – with his teeth. Ash did so, and threw the bright blue garter into the mass of single guys. Unfortunately, the person who caught the "clothing" item was the one person May had been avoiding throughout the wedding and following reception. He was also the reason May was dressed as sexily as she was, and why Max was being so protective. Said person was Andrew "Drew" Hayden.

May grimaced; why was fate against her? She saw him smirk as she called him to the stage to congratulate him on his "great catch!"

"So, Drew," May wrapped up. "Do you believe the old wives tale? That you'll be the next of Ash and Misty's guy friends to tie-the-knot?"

"Not really, even though I have a girl in mind," he smirked. Everybody in the crowd 'awed' at this, except Max, Stella, and Brock. Instead, they were glaring at the green-haired man from across the room.

May noticed, and decided that it was time to get Drew, and her, off the stage. "Alright, well, thank you, Drew. Well folks, who wants to see who the next bride-to-be is?" The question was met with loud cheers from every non-taken female in the crowd. "Alright, if I could get my brother Max up here, then we'll see who gets lucky! How 'bout it?" As she passed the mic to Max, she whispered, "Way to be subtle, bro…" May then joined the gaggle of giggling girls, which included Dawn and Aqua.

May sighed; why couldn't she enjoy herself tonight? Was it because Drew had turned down her offer of coming as her date? Even if they came strictly as friends? That was what he wanted, right?* She had no more time to think it over, however, as Misty threw the bouquet. May watched helplessly as the bunch of flowers came spiraling in her direction. Surprisingly enough, especially considering her hand-eye coordination as of late, May caught the eye-popping bundle. May was shocked, as were all her friends and attending family. There was a deafening silence as May walked up to the stage; she could practically feel all eyes on her, but she could especially feel Drew smirking at her. Everybody at the reception knew the implications of Drew and May catching the two symbols of an impending wedding. It was then that May _knew_ fate was messing with her; first there was the 'mistake' as Drew referred to it; then there was the fact that they were both invited to the wedding, and that Drew had turned down her offer to come to the wedding as friends; Drew caught the garter, and now she had caught the bouquet.

"Well," Max began. "That was quite the amazing catch, May. It seemed as if the bouquet was headed straight for you."

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" May giggled nervously. "Before you ask, Max, I do not plan on getting married anytime in the near future." She glanced at Drew, his eyes unreadable, before she continued. "That does not mean to say, however, that I do not plan on getting married at all." May's voice suddenly became uncharacteristically hard, "I do have a person in mind, but to them, anything I do is just a _mistake_." With that closing statement, the twenty-one year old woman sauntered off the stage.

It wasn't until half an hour had passed that May was approached by none other than her best friend and newly-wed, Misty Waterflower. As soon as the brunette saw the flaming redhead, May sighed and put her head down on the table she was currently sitting at. "I know what you're gonna say, Misty. Quite frankly, I'm not in the mood to hear it. I just made a fool of myself, and Drew is never going to speak to me again…" May mumbled.

"Actually, May, I wasn't going to say anything close to that," Misty said, somewhat hurt. "I came over here to tell you that Ash and I are here if you ever need to get away from it all. I know we've talked about this before, but I wanted you to know that if you ever need _anything_ at all, we're here."

May smiled. "Thanks, Misty. I know it's your wedding night, and that you'll be leaving for your honeymoon tomorrow, but right now I think I'll take you up on your offer. If that's okay?" The brunette smiled sheepishly as she looked at the closest thing she had to a sister.

Now it was Misty's turn to smile. "Sure! But may I ask why you've changed your mind?"

May's smile faltered. "I knew this would come up sooner or later," she muttered. "Misty, I have a confession..." May sighed. Misty looked at her friend with a glimmer of worry clouding her aquamarine eyes.

"Misty," May began. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

*This refers to another of my stories, which is still in progress and is yet to be named as of this moment.

Yours Truly,

UIL


	2. The Talk

Authors Note : This is the second chapter for Unwittingly in Love. I have decided to include actual Pokemon in the story, however they will only be minor characters without much purpose. I just didn't think the story was the same with out Gym's and Pokemon Contests. Sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer : I do Not own anything pertaining to Pokemon, but I do own some of the games!

* * *

To say Misty was shocked would be an understatement; May's confession had blown Misty's metaphorical socks off. The next few minutes were the most stressful of May's life as of yet; Misty sat in front of May for a good two minutes, non-blinking eyes glazed over with shock and her mouth wide open.

"Okay, Misty," May sighed. "You can stop trying to catch flies with your mouth now. That and your non-blinking stare is starting to creep me out." Misty blinked as she was taken out of her shock-induced stupor, effectively breaking off the staring contest the two women had engaged in.

"Sorry, May," Misty said rather embarrassedly. "I just – wow. Okay, well, this should be a no-brainer, but Ash and I are going to support you through this. I'll even tell you what I'll do; as soon as everybody's done partying, we'll get Brock, Stella, Max, and Ash over here and discuss what is going to happen. I'm assuming besides Ash, everyone I mentioned knows about your situation?" May nodded, confirming Misty's assumption. "Then we can discuss living arrangements, doctor's appointments, what region you'll give birth in, etc. Is that alright with you?"

May was speechless. This wasn't the reaction she had been expecting from her hot-tempered best friend. As soon as reality sunk in though, May started tearing up. "Misty, you don't have to go through all this trouble just for me," May said quietly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"May, sweetheart," Misty said in a soft tone. "This isn't just for you; it's for my niece or nephew, too. I want both of you to be taken care of during and after your pregnancy, okay?" Misty smiled reassuringly. May gave a watery smile in return and muttered a small 'thank you' as she got up and gave her best friend a hug.

About an hour later, everyone had gone to bed after some intense partying. That is, everyone except Misty, Ash, May, Max, Brock, and Stella, who were gathering at one of the large round tables surrounding the dance floor. As soon as everybody was at the table, May stood up. "As you guys know – except Ash, but I'm about to tell you anyways – I'm pregnant." Ash had a reaction similar to Misty's; May politely told him to close his mouth before going back to speaking, "Anyways, we're all here so that we can discuss my living arrangements, doctor's appointments, and such. Right now, I'm going to take care of the gym for Ash and Misty while they are on their honeymoon. As soon as they get back, the gym will go back under their care. Meanwhile, I will be staying at the gym for the remainder of my pregnancy, which means that I won't be in Hoenn, which also means I'm going to be taking a 'extended vacation' from Coordinating, so that my life isn't constantly in the media. Yes Max?"

The younger Maple sibling looked concerned, "Do Mom and Dad know about this May? Cause if you suddenly just step away from the family and coordinating, they might become suspicious."

May sighed, "Yes, I told them. Dad was furious, and Mom just wanted to know who the father is; when I told her that it's Drew, she just giggled and said that the two of us remind her of her and Dad when they were my age. Anyways, after the baby is born, I'm going to get my own place close to the gym. Does anybody have any questions, comments, or concerns?"

"I do," Stella began. "What are you going to do about a doctor? It's very hard to find someone who won't sell your story to the media."

"I hadn't thought of that…" May sighed.

"Well, you could use our doctor," Stella said. "She is very professional, and the media doesn't even know I'm pregnant; and I'm due any day now." The former Maple smiled at her younger cousin.

"Alright, thanks Stella!" May smiled at her cousin and her husband, who were starting to look a bit tired. "Why don't you go to bed, you two? You look exhausted." The older couple smiled and said good night.

"May," Misty said. "Here are your tickets to go to Cerulean, and the keys to the gym. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call me and Ash, okay?" At May's affirmative nod, Misty continued, "Alright, we're going to hit the hay, then. Our flight leaves early tomorrow." The newly-wed couple took their leave, and then it was just May and her brother.

"May," Max began. "I'm sorry I ruined your night… I just didn't want Drew to mess with you tonight, and I ended up keeping all the guys away from you. I'm sorry, especially because I haven't exactly supported you this last month, and I know how hard this must be for you –to give up your dreams because of something that was outside of your rational control… I can't even begin to think of what you must be feeling… May, why are you looking at me like that?" Max gulped, realizing that he must have said something to anger his hormonal sister.

"Outside of my rational control, is that how you see this? Because although it's really none of your business, it _wasn't_ outside of my 'rational control', I knew exactly what I was doing, and I remember _everything _about that night. So don't tell me that my _baby _is out of my rational control, Max. I _chose _this, alright? And nothing is going to change my decision; not you, not Dad, and definitely not Drew. Now just go find Aqua, I know you want too… I'm going to go to bed." As she stood up to leave, Max saw the glint of unshed tears in his sister's eyes, and knew that he had caused them, to some extent. Only when he could no longer see her, did Max mutter a pitiful "Sorry, May…"

What Max didn't know, though, was that May was right outside the entry way listening to him praying to the legendaries that she would be alright. May sighed, and walked to the room designated for the bridesmaids. As she walked through the door, May noticed that Dawn and Aqua weren't in their beds, and deduced that Dawn was with Paul, and that Aqua was out looking for Max. _"Good, now I can cry in peace,"_ May thought, as she carefully took off her dress and changed into her pajama's. May then proceeded to brush her teeth and climb into the waiting bed, and buried her head into the pillows before crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Please Review, as it helps my inspiration!


	3. The Dream of Memories and a Visitor

_DREAM SEQUENCE/MEMORY_

When May woke up the next morning, there was a pounding in her head and in between her thighs. Rolling over to where she thought her partner from last night's escapades should be, May was greeted with an empty bed. It was then that she noticed the fresh clothes, water, and aspirin on the couch and coffee table, along with the sound of running water coming from the adjoining bathroom. "So that's where Drew ran off too," she said aloud to herself. 'I wonder if he regrets what happened… I hope not.' She thought. 'I might have been buzzed, but I remember everything clearly; even saying "I love you" right before I fell asleep. Oh, listen, the water's stopped.'

The water had indeed stopped. A few moments later, Drew stepped out of the bathroom accompanied by a rush of steam, his green hair flopping damply into his steely eyes. When Drew noticed that May was still there, a string of curses softly fell from his lips; May saw his eyes steel before he acknowledged her presence.

"May," he said coldly. "What are you still doing here?"

"Wh- what do you mean? I – I thought that… after last night…" she stuttered nervously.

"Last night was a mistake, May. Nothing more than that," Drew said frostily, ignoring the tears that had appeared in her eyes. "Now I would appreciate it if you would get ready and leave my room before someone misses you."

"Fine," May said quietly as her tears overflowed, and she wrapped the sheet around herself. Hastily she grabbed her clothes and the aspirin, and headed into the bathroom. Sobbing quietly to herself, May hardened her soul as she dressed and took the pain reliever. When the young woman grasped the door knob, the only trace of sadness left were the tear tracks on her otherwise faultless face. Quickly, before she lost her nerve, May walked straight up to Drew, looked into his steely eyes, and slapped him right across the face. Noticing the look of surprise on the older Coordinators face, May sneered before leaving the room – and Drew – without looking back.

_A MONTH LATER_

May couldn't believe it – this was the seventh (seven was her lucky number) home test she had taken; the result was the same as all the others - pregnant. 'How could this have happened?' May thought as she sunk to the floor, clutching the seventh positive test in her hands as if it was now her lifeline. 'Okay, that's a stupid question. Why did this happen? How am I going to tell my family that I'm pregnant? I know Mom will be overjoyed for me, but then Dad will start asking questions. And how will _he_ react? What am I going to _do_?' There was a knock on the bathroom door, but May didn't register the noise in her shock-induced state.

After a few more insistent knocks, Max Maple made his way into the bathroom between the two Maple sibling's bedrooms. He found his sister on her knees next to the toilet, six tests laid out before her, and the seventh one still in her vice-grip. Silently, Max surveyed the room - he took in the seven empty pregnancy test boxes; the six of seven tests on the floor in front of the toilet; May, next to said tests, the seventh in her hands. Wordlessly, Max knelt next to his sister and laid his hand on her shoulder in a silent sign of support. It was then that May realized that she wasn't alone in this – she had her family and friends. Suddenly, May started sobbing and threw her arms around her younger brother. Max, surprised, could do nothing but rub her back and wait for the emotional fit to pass.

A few moments later, as May's sobs quieted into the occasional hiccup, she confessed everything to her younger brother. Being the logic-driven person that he was, Max decided that they needed the help of someone who knew what it was like being a young parent. After a quick discussion, the siblings decided to contact their eight-month-pregnant cousin and her husband, Stella, and their old friend, Brock Stone. Following a long and tearful video-chat May, Max, Stella, and Brock, decided to wait until after Ash and Misty's upcoming wedding to tell the young couple.

_THE FOLLOWING WEEK_

May was tired; the constant morning sickness was starting to take its toll. However, she would not let this opportunity pass her by – Drew was already staying at the hotel where the wedding was going to take place, and May was going to invite him to be her date for the night of said wedding. The young woman wasn't doing this for her own benefit, however; she was doing this for the benefit of her unborn child. Hopefully, she could get back on good-terms with Drew, and tell him of the pregnancy before she decided anything. Walking up to the front desk, May gathered as much courage as she could, and asked for the room number for resident Andrew "Drew" Hayden. Ironically, Drew was staying in room 125. 'Great,' May thought. 'He's staying in the exact same room as before; why are the legendaries messing with my emotions?' May sighed, before knocking on the door of room 125.

A few moments later, Drew opened the door to the hotel room. When he came face to face with May, however, he recoiled slightly. May, noticing this, chuckled. "Relax, Drew. I'm not here to hurt you in any way, shape, or form. I just wanted to ask you if you would be my date to Ash and Misty's wedding; strictly as friends, of course. We wouldn't want a repeat of last time, would we?" the young woman joked to hide the slight pain in her chest at her own words.

Drew just looked at May for a moment, before hiding all emotions from his eyes. "No, we wouldn't," he said softly. "That's why I am going to have to turn down your offer, May. I'm sorry, but I don't think we should go together, even as friends."

May's voiced was emotionless when she next spoke. "Oh, okay then. That's fine. Sorry to bother you, Drew." The young woman then walked away from the father of her unborn child, not telling him that she was pregnant.

_END DREAM SEQUENCE/MEMORY_

May woke up exactly as she fallen asleep; head buried underneath the pillows adorning her bed, and tears running down her face. However, unlike when she had gone to bed, her fellow bridesmaids were in their respective beds, sitting up and gossiping about their respective dates from the wedding. Without letting the other girls know that she was awake, May listened to the conversation about Paul and Max.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and May heard the other girls open the door in response. When there was no squeal of excitement, May deduced that the person at the door was neither Paul, nor Max. What May heard next chilled her to the bones.

"I'm here to talk to May," a voice said.

The person at the door was her father.


End file.
